


First date planning

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The details can make or break a relationship.





	First date planning

Our tale begins in The Three Broomsticks, the bartender and owner Madam Rosmerta is planning her first date with Rolanda Hooch.

Rosmerta said, "We could come here."

Rolanda told her, "No way, you're always here."

Rosmerta frowned. "I thought you liked meeting me here."

Rolanda reassured her, "I do, but it's always nice to have a change every now and then."

Rosmerta stated, "We're not hanging out at Hogwarts either then for the same reason."

Rolanda nodded and suggested, "How about a Quidditch match?"

Rosmerta smirked. "You and your Quidditch obsession."

Rolanda asked, "Is that a yes or a no, Rosie?"

Rosmerta sighed. "Fine, but if you try to get me to wear your team's colours; I'll never come to another match with you again."

Rolanda smiled. "Deal."

Rosmerta beamed, "Let me know the details, dear."


End file.
